More Then One Enemy
by Cherry Dragon
Summary: SequalThis one is about our saviors go back for their last year of Hogwarts and they encounter more then they bargined for from last year...
1. Default Chapter

CD: Hello again! Sorry if any of the stuff in this chapter sucks. It's my rough copy and I'll update it later or something. Anyway... here's the sequal to Saviors of Hogwarts  
  
"Wake up people!!!" Eriol's voice rang throughout the house.  
  
Groaning was his reply. He smiled and went into his room to get changed.   
  
Yes, the the second month of summer and they were back in the London Li mansion. Harry was sort of adopted into the Li clan. "I said WAKE UP!!!!!!!"   
  
"Okay already!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"We're up,"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Huh?" The voices rumbled the house. (yup! Eriol's loud ^^")  
  
"Boy, we're gonna be late on our first day," Eriol sighed as he exited his room and started for the dinning hall.  
  
"GUYS!!"  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked as he and the rest walked into the dinning room.  
  
"You're finally here," Eriol smiled as he sipped his tea.  
  
"Suuuurrrre," They said as they took their seats.  
  
"We're starting that school aren't we? Smaltings(She prononced it as: small things) or something," Said Meilin as a maid served her breakfast.  
  
"Smeltings," Corrected Tomoyo.  
  
"Why do we have to go to that school for like what? A month?" Complianed Meilin.  
  
"I hate that school," Mumbled Harry as he stared down at his food.  
  
"Why?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"Because my cousin goes there,"  
  
"Oh yeah, you told us before," Said Eriol.  
  
"Come along children, you are to be at school in an hour," Said their mistess, Amelia. She was kind hearted but strict at the same time.   
  
"Yes Amelia," They said as they hurridly gobbled up their food and rushed to get changed.   
  
15 minutes later they were in uniform and at the door. The uniform had a olive green skirt for the girls white shirt with olive green tie and and an teal blue over jacket.(sort of like the jacket thingy Touya wears when he's in school) The guys had olive green pants with teal green shirt with olive green tie and olive green over jacket. "Now, have a nice day at school!" Said Amelia as she shooed them out.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" They said as they got into the limo waiting for them.  
  
'My god, my god, my god, my god, my god!' Harry's mind chanted over and over again.  
  
"They reached the school gates in 10 minutes and they filed out. Every eye on them as the limo came up and the six students came out. "Hey isn't that your Potter cousin?" asked Dennis, one of Dudley's dumb, idiotic, stupid, friends.  
  
"What?!" Dudley looked over heads. Surely enough, Harry Potter was there, and with a group of Asians.  
  
"Those Asian girls look hot!" Said Gordon. (oh god that is soooo creepy...)  
  
"Dude you can say that again," Agreed Malcolm.  
  
The new students walked into the coutyard. "Feels like old times don't it?" Asked Eriol as he took off his over jacket revealing his muscles(ma ma me-a! LOL) and swinging it over his shoulder along with his school bag. (School bag, backpack whatever. Over here they call it school bag, other places they call it backpacks)  
  
"Yup," They agreed as they walked through the crowd.  
  
"Hold it there Potter!" Said a voice.  
  
Harry insticntivly stopped dead in his tracks as the firmiliar voice called and turned around. So did his friends. "Dudley and his gang came through the crowd, "Haven't seen you in awhile Potter," Said Dudley as he shoved Harry into his friends.  
  
"You have no right shoving people around!" Fummed Meilin.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me?" Asked Malcolm, "A little girl like you? Like you can do anything to the bullies of the school," He stressed 'gang'.  
  
"We will if we have to Dudley Dursely," Said a cold Syaoran.   
  
"So stay away from him and the rest of us if you know what's good for you," Added an also cold voice of Eriol.  
  
"You've gained some new friends Potter," Said Dennis.  
  
"Yes I have," Said Harry glaring at Dudley and his 'pals'.  
  
*Bing* *Bing*  
  
The bell rung as students filed in, "You're lucky Potter, but at lunch you're done for," Dudley warned as he and his friends left.  
  
"What a cheery welcome," Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah," Said Sakura as they too went into the building.   
  
------------------*------------------   
  
"Class, we have three new students joining us today," Said the teacher, "Please treat them nicely," She motioned tot he door. The door opened to relveal two boys and one girl.  
  
"This is She...oh-"   
  
"It's Syaoran Li Miss," Corrected Syaoran, "This Eriol Hiragizawa, and Meilin Rei Li," He added as the three walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, well, would you please tell us something about yourselfs," The teacher asked, "Syaoran?"  
  
"I am Syaoran Li. Call me Li, and I'm part of the Li clan," Part of the class gasped. The Li clan was one of the most powerful clans of family in Asia and Europe.  
  
"I am Eriol as you could tell, and I am also part of the Li clan, I like sports and track and feild"  
  
"I'm Meilin, I'm from the Li clan too! I do gymnastics and swimming,"  
  
"Yes, now do you mind if the class asked you some questions?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"Not at all," The three answered.  
  
"Are you really from the Li clan?" A boy asked.  
  
"Yes," Answered Eriol, "In fact, 'Li' here is the leader of the clan,"   
  
"Wow,"  
  
"It's not that neat," Mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Said Meilin crossing her arms and smirking.   
  
"Are you guys wanna be's?" Asked a snortty girl in the back.  
  
"Now Victoria, that wasn't very-" The teacher was cut off.  
  
"Nope, are you?" Retorted Meilin.  
  
------------------*------------------  
  
"Class we have three new students joining our class today," Said the teacher to the class. The class quickly quieted down. This class always wanted to make the new students feel rejected. (What a class...-_-)  
  
"Please welcome Harry Potter, Sakura-"   
  
"Kinomoto, Mister, and this is Tomoyo Daidouji," Sakura corrected and adresed.  
  
"Yes, please tell us something about yourselfs and after the calss can ask questions," Said the teacher.  
  
"Yes sir," They said. The teacher instantly liked these children.  
  
"I am Harry Potter," Harry eyed Dudley in the corner of the room in the back, "I'm Dudley's cousin, and no I don't live with them,"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, we live in town about ten minutes from here," She gave an innocent smile.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm great at art and making dresses and outfits,"  
  
"Are you from Asia cause your accents are really annoying," Said a girl.  
  
"Yes, we're from Asia," Tomoyo said smirking, "Except for Harry over here. But yeah, we're...you can say, part of the Li clan do you know that clan dear?"  
  
The class ooohed at the retort. No on ever retorted to this girl.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Sarah," She answered, "I've never seen you around here before. I live in the rich part of town," She clearly baosted.  
  
"Well, Sarah, we're from the rich part too!" Tomoyo gave a smile, "And we just came from our Hong Knog mansion," She suddenly swiched moods, "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No? Good," Answered Sakura, "Anymore questions?"  
  
Sarah glared.  
  
"Yeah, are you single?" Asked a guy.  
  
"No, sorry perverted buddy, and Tomoyo's taken too," Answered Sakura, "But Harry is,"  
  
"No one would want to go out with a guy like you Potter," Said Dudley from his seat.  
  
"Well, no one would go out with you either Dursley," Retorted Tomoyo.  
  
"So, you should stop talking about youslef if before you go off telling other people your problems," Added Harry.  
  
"Okay, now take a seat and we'll begin class," Said the teacher. They took three seats in the back of the room.   
  
"Long day," Muttered Harry.  
  
"Ah, don't worry if anyone of these people lay a finger on us the rest will beat em up good," Reasured Tomoyo.   
  
------------------*------------------  
  
The next class they had gym. 'Yay...gym...not good,' Harry thought as they entered the gym. Their class and Eriol's, Syaoran's, and Meilin's gym class was together so they met up again. "Hi guys!" Sakura said as they walked up to each other. "You guys had a nice start in class?"  
  
"No," Answered Syaoran.   
  
Dudley and his gang were watching their every move. "Potter'll pay for coming back here," Growled Dudley.  
  
"Alright you magits! Get in line! NOW!" Screamed the gym teacher. He caught sight of the new students.   
  
He had a thing of picking on new kids. (Oh joy...what a school,) They lined up in a straight line as the teacher read out the names. "What kind of names are these?!" He asked/yelled as he came across the new student's names. (Did I mention he was a racis too?)   
  
"Japanese names and english names sir," Answered Syaoran in his usual how-do-you-do-cold-voice.  
  
"I didn't call your name," Sneered the teacher.  
  
"Well you can't pronoce them either so what's the point?" Asked Meilin.  
  
At this the guy fummed. I mean really fummed, no one ever talked back to him. And here were six new students, trying to make a fool of him. Actually they just wanted to have fun! (LOL) "5 rounds around the gym on the double!" He ordered, "All six of you!!"  
  
"Man, he's got an atittude problem," Said Sakura as she and her friends went to the starting line.  
  
The rest of the class had watch them do every round. Sarah and Victoria they founf that the two were twin sisters and best friends that rule the school besides Dudley and his gang. Joy...NOT! The twins sneered when they heard that the six would have to run rounds.  
  
"Ready guys?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Yup," They answered. They got into place.  
  
"Just imagine Snape chasing us," Said Harry when they started. They ran together, step by step, and they were fast. "Looks like we got army kids on our hands," Said a guy by the teacher. By hearing this the teacher had an idea.  
  
When they finished they were only breathing a little heavy but not much. They've ran for their LIVES before and this was nothing compared to that. "So, sir, what is your name?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"I am Mr. Snake," Snake sneered as he ploted. (Snake!!! LMAO! get it?! Snape? Snake?! AHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh i crack myelf up! ^_______^)  
  
When they heard Snake they first thought of Snape. They tried to hold intheir laughter but you could see it in their eyes. "You think my name is funny do you?" Snake demanded, "Pathetic for army students,"  
  
"Is that what you think we are?" Asked Sakura. "From the army?"   
  
"We're trained to do things together by our-let's just say...personal trainers," Said Meilin letting her smile appear.  
  
"Sure, personal trianers," The other five said as they still held back their urge to laugh.  
  
"Though you can say our personal trainers are from the army," Added Syaoran. They smiled as the bell rang for lunch.  
  
By this time, probubly the whole school knew about the new kids. "I see the twins spread the word about us eh?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
She got nods as the reply as they payed for their food and sat at an empty table. "Can't wait to get out of here," Said Syaoran as he sipped his coke.   
  
"I know, there's nothing interesting around here," Agreed Eriol.  
  
"Potter!" Dudley's voice came from over the chatter and chit chat of the cafetirea, "Here's the beating I promised you," He came marching over with his gang and punched Harry in the face. (Poor Harry!!!)   
  
"Hey!" Syaoran punched the fat idiot in the side. He fell to his kness, "You should never rush into a battle with no battle plan,"   
  
"Yes," Agreed Eriol.  
  
*Smack*  
  
*Bang*  
  
*Boom*  
  
Dudley and his friends were on the floor unconsious while their beaters stood before them. You okay Harry?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but what about them?"   
  
"Never show mercy to the enemy," Said Meilin, "But pity!"   
  
"Meilin!" The other five fell over anime style.  
  
She giggled, "Well, we should get going," The others packed their stuff and left for the the courtyard.  
  
------------------*------------------  
  
"Tomoyo's good in the music thing huh?"  
  
"Yeah, did you hear they're the most evil and meanest people ever to walk the halls I heard someone say,"  
  
"Wow, I wanna be like them and kick some bully butt!"  
  
"Eriol and Syaoran's soooo cute!!!"   
  
The whispering went on through the very long month. Dudley and his friends never gave up trying to beat the shit out of Harry but he and his new friends would always freak them out with new ways of fighting. Eriol and Syaoran were on the school soccer team, or in England, they would call it football and Harry was on the track team. Sakura was on the cheerleading squad, Tomoyo was in the music club, and Meilin was in the drama club. They estabilshed great reputations for themselves besides them being a gang not to reckin(Spell?) with.   
  
Now it was close to the end of the month...  
  
"I have some news for the class today," Said the teacher in Sakura, Tomoyo, and Harry's homeroom class, "Harry, Sakura, and Tomoyo will be leaving us today," The class awwed because they were some of the best active kids in the school! "We hope you have a nice trip to your new baording school,"  
  
"Yes ma'am," They excepted the thanks.  
  
Across the hall Syaoran, Meilin, and Eriol's teacher was just telling the class the news too. "When are you guys leaving?" Asked a student.  
  
"Tomorrow," Answered Syaoran.  
  
------------------*------------------  
  
"Harry!" A male voice called when they were at Diagon Ally once more buying their suppiles. Ron ran up to the group of six, "Heya Harry!"  
  
"Hi Ron how's it been?"  
  
"Not bad, you? Is your family treating you well?"  
  
"Oh, I was kicked out last year," Answered Harry looking down.  
  
"But he's living with us now!" Said Meilin.  
  
"That's cool! The magic world still knows you guys as the saviors od Hogwarts!!" At this the street around them stopped motion.  
  
"The saviors of Hogwarts?"  
  
"They're here?"   
  
"Where?!"  
  
"I think we know how you feel now Harry," Said Sakura said as they quickly ran off the street into the robes place.  
  
"Really now," Harry asked as they started being fit for their clothes...  
  
CD: Bad, I know...But I still need help with the bad guy...R&R thanx!!! 


	2. Mayham In The Poitons Lab

CD: Seriously sorry about the long wait! Forgive me??? Well, here's the chapie!  
  
"Emar Thomas," Professor read out the names for the sorting ceremony. The young boy walked up and sat down with that hat. The hat instantly said Slyterien.  
  
"Emar Trixie,"   
  
"They must be twins," Whispered Sakura to her two guy friends.  
  
"Hmm..." Was all Syaoran. "There's somthing about those two,"  
  
"You always say that about new people," Eriol said.  
  
"SLYTHERIEN!" Trixie walked over quietly to the Slytherin table and sat in infront of Thomas. They didn't say anything.  
  
"Hoping the Elders don't sense anything my young one?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Shut it," Syaoran retorted.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "We're leaving this year eh?"  
  
"Yup," Answered Sakura.   
  
------------------*------------------  
  
The CardCaptors and their classes were in Poitons class. It went on as normal, Snape screaming at the Gryffindors, Snape giving Slytherin house points. They were reviewing for exams at the end of school. Yup, it was boring!   
  
"Longbottom, you cut the (blah, blah) wrong!"  
  
"No, no, no, Potter!"  
  
"Absolutly, horrible!"  
  
"WRONGE!"  
  
"I would never except this sloppiness!"  
  
"Fine work Draco," Wow, Snape finally had a good comment. Too bad he 'yelled' at every Gryffindor! The harassment went on through the class.  
  
Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo were whispering about something as they worked together. "Wanna play a trick Syaoran-kun?" Asked Meilin. (They're specking in Japanese, just to let you know)  
  
"Ohh...And what do you have in mind?" Syaoran asked, clearly interested.  
  
"What's this I hear about a trick?" Asked Eriol. Meilin whispered in their ears as evil smirks came upon their faces.  
  
"Hmm...Sure, I'll do it," Said Eriol. He grabbed something from his pocket.  
  
He got up from his seat and walked by Professor Snape's desk. He saw Nevile walk by and 'bumped' into him. At the same time, dropping whatever was in his hand into Snape's cauldren.(spell?) He went to sit back down in his seat with a smirk on his face, and on his friend's faces.  
  
Snape on the other hand was yelling at Nevile for his clumsiness and didn't notice the small object fall into his cauldren. The small object was candle wax from a -like the name- candle wax from a used-up candle. They knew that it needed only one more thing to set a little explosion... (MEUAHAHAHAAA!!!!!)   
  
Snape walkled -or should I say stalked?- back to his bubbling pot or green something. He stirred it a little and poured some eye acid(Don't ask, 'I' dont even know what that does, i just made it up!)   
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
Green sloppy water of some sort was splatered everywhere! On walls, ceiling, ground, tables, shelves, glasses, and other students. Yes, the ingerediant needed with the candle wax was eye acid. The most covered of eveyone was....SNAPE! Yup! You guessed right! It blew up in his face. (LOL)   
  
The class tried not to laugh but smiled their laughter out. Smiles that is...and five smirks. "What happened?" Asked Hermionie.  
  
"Don't ask us," The five Asians answered wickedly. Their friends looked at them supiciously.  
  
"WHO DID THIS?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!" Roared the now green Snape. Everyone stayed quiet. "WELL?!?!?!?!?!" He raged on.  
  
They didn't move. In all his rage and boil he ended up giving everyone a detention. (OMG! Slytherien's?! Detention by their 'POITIONS' teacher?! SNAPE?!?!?!!?!?!? Never knew that would happen! LOL) 'This will be a good topic to talk about in this in this weeks meeting...   
  
------------------*------------------  
  
  
  
"So, that was why you were in a bad mood all week," Said Flitwick. All the teachers were in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Snape mumbled something under his breath that sounded like mimmble whimble. (LOL lil sis made that up!)  
  
"We will then have to keep an eye on the seventh years then," Said Dumbldore, "Now on to other bussiness, young Touya and Yukito suggested that we have a 'Parent Day',"  
  
"A Parent day?"   
  
"Yes," Said Yukito, "That way the parents can meet each other and other students," The rest of the staff started disscusing the suggestion.   
  
"I say it would be a good idea," Said Dumbledore over the rest, "The parents can interact with other students and their parents,"  
  
CD: I know, really short...-_-...but I know who the bad guy(s) are!!! And they're not 'all' guys either!!! there's a hint for ya! 


	3. Parent Day

CD: Heh heh heh ^^"" Sorry again?  
  
To Dacia - CD is my lil short name standing for Cherry Dragon.  
  
  
  
It was late October when the announcement that there was going to be a parent day and November 1st. "What joy..." Draco said in exhaustion of the day. They were in the Slytherien common room and classes just ended for the weekend and on Monday was the scheduled Parent day.  
  
"Why's that?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"My mother and father are coming,"  
  
"Your point?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"My father is -or use to be- one of Voldemort's henchmen,"  
  
"We see," They answered.  
  
"And father told me that I wasn't suppose to be friends with Potter and you lot," Draco moaned.  
  
"Oh,"   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well it can't be that bad," Said Sakura.  
  
"You don't know my father," Draco said hopelessly.  
  
------------------November 1st------------------  
  
Adults flooded the Great hall. The tables were put away so to make room. "AHHHH!!!!!" Four girl voices screamed in happiness as they ran to Syaoran.  
  
"Aw! Our lil' brother has grown so much!"  
  
"Where's your young mistress young brother?"  
  
"You're never bad to us!"  
  
"Soooo adorable!!!" They said at the same time.  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped, "Hello sisters, hello mother,"  
  
"Syaoran," Yelan replied.  
  
"Greetings Ms. Li," The four greeted as they bowed.  
  
"Children," Yelan greeted once more.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura's father called.  
  
"(I forgot how to say dad in Japanese, ^^" help?)" Sakura said as she hugged him tight.  
  
"How has it been going?"  
  
"Good you?"   
  
"Good,"   
  
Yelan and Sakura's dad started talking along with Tomoyo's mom and Meilin's parents. The kids went off talking to other students and being introduced to parents.  
  
"Mum, this is Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin," Hermione introduced to her parents.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," They did their trademark motion -bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you too dears," Said Mrs. Granger happily.  
  
  
  
"We're gonna go see if Draco's parents are here kay Hermione?" Said Eriol.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
The five walked around a little still being introduced and greeting others. They joined up with Harry on their search for Mr. Draco. They haven't seen Draco all day because the parents started coming in the morning early just to surprise their children.  
  
"There he is," Said Harry pointing to a corner of the room where Draco, his so noble father and must-be mother along with Lilyian's must-be parents too. Just standing there, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Let's go see him and Lilyian," Suggested Meilin.  
  
"Yeah," The others agreed as they made their way to the corner of coldly looking adults.  
  
"Hello Draco," The six greeted, "Hello Lilyian,"   
  
Lilyian smiled in greet as Draco nodded. "Say, are these your parents Draco?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered, "This is my father and my mother," He motioned to the all-known father and a pale blonde mother that looked more evil then...evil!  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," The six greeted as they bowed.  
  
"Hello dears!" The looking-like-evil lady said abruptly surprising the six, "Draco has told me so much about you six,"  
  
"Thank you ma'am," Eriol kissed her hand (Typical Eriol...)  
  
"Draco, may I see you 'alone' for a moment?" Draco's father asked as he stressed 'alone'.  
  
"Uh...Draco, you wanna go talk to...uh," Sakura started. She looked to her friends for some help.  
  
"To...to..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"To...Trixice Emar?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Uh..."   
  
"C'mon!" Meilin said as the five dragged him off without another word.  
  
When they were a distance away from the Malfoy family Draco let out a breath of relief, "I thought I was going to get another lecture and beating,"   
  
"Well, you better thank em," Said Kouji walking up to them.  
  
"Hi," Meilin greeted.  
  
"Hey," He softened as he put an arm around her waist.  
  
The others rolled their eyes. "What's up with your parents eh Malfoy?" He asked.  
  
"They act like this...all the time," Draco answered.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," The rest said.  
  
At dinner, the parents were still around. Some of them went for they had something to do but let's not talk about them. Among the parents that stayed was Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy had to go back to their manor for some reason that we can not tell you...(because I don't know! LOL) Draco's father still tried to get Draco alone. But not when our Cardcaptors were there!   
  
When they saw Mr. Malfoy approach they would call him away. "Hey Draco c'mon over here!"  
  
"Hey man!"  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Move it Dracula boy,"  
  
"Draco, let's get a move on!"  
  
"Hey let's go to the Quidditch field!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go,"  
  
The excuses went on until dinner. The more Mr. Malfoy tried to get him away from his... 'friends' the excuses went bad to stupid. Getting him just to go over across the hall! Well this got mister Malfoy man pissed, okay, he was annoyed and...well...pissed! (LOL)  
  
Dinner was over and everyone was just sort of hanging around. Not doing much. The six friends weren't in sight at a time when Mafoly's daddy made his actual attempt of getting him alone. "Draco," He called coldly.  
  
"Draco's eyes widened at the familiar (Is...that a word???) of the voice and turned around slowly.  
  
"Y-yes father?" He shuddered.  
  
"I need to speak with you," He muttered as he walked past and into the great hall.  
  
Draco blinked a couple of times as he followed his father. His father walked on the red carpet rolled out for parent day. Sakura and Tomoyo was by and pulled the carpet out from under him. The two ran as fast as they could away laughing their heads off.  
  
'hmm...if doesn't notice I've said a word, then I'll just...' He slipped away quietly and ran down the corridor. A smirk on his face.   
  
"I guess those CardCaptors taught me a thing or two," He gave a chuckle...  
  
CD: Mmm Hmm... 


	4. Bad Things Starting Again

CD: And here is another chapter --------   
  
In the second week of November they were having more reviews in their classes. All was well and...yeah, all was well. (LOL) The Gryffindor sixth years were walking down the corridor on their way back to their common room. They rounded the corner where they usually did and came face to face with dripping red writing on the wall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped at the familiar color. Wide eyed at the sight before them.  
  
There, in red, were the words: 'THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED ONCE AGAIN...' They stood frozen in fear of what happened five years before. "The chamber has been opened once more?" Ron read/asked, "But I thought you defeated you-know-who,"  
  
"I guess I didn't," Harry said over looking the message again.  
  
The Slytheriens came down the other way and saw the blood red written messege. "Wha?" Eriol asked in confusion, "What's been opened again?"  
  
"The chamber of secrets," Hermione answered, "You know, the chamber we told you guys about,"  
  
"Oh," The CardCaptors said in realization.  
  
"But who could've done it?" Asked Harry.  
  
Just as Harry finished his question the teachers came. Seemed someone went to find the Dumbledore. "We're in for another weird wooping aren't we?" Asked Ron shuddering as he remembered the spiders and how they almost got themselves killed when they followed them.  
  
"Everyone, return to your dormitories," Dumbledore ordered, "Except you six," As he motioned to the cardcaptors and Harry.  
  
When the others left, the six bowed, "Professor?" They asked in their oh-so-weird-unison!  
  
"Do any of you know who did this?" Questioned Snape.  
  
"No," They answered.  
  
"Any ideas?" Asked McGonagull.  
  
"No ma'am,"  
  
"But we'll work on it if you all want us to," Suggested Meilin.  
  
"That would be most appreciative Meilin," Said Dumbldore, "We might have to close to school,"  
  
"Close the school?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, if needed," Answered Dumbledore, "I suggest you call your elders." They nodded, "You will have access to roam the halls after curfew (Cant....spell....here's what i meant ^^"""""" after bed time!!!!)  
  
------------------*------------------  
  
That night, after classes and all, they gathered at their faithful old place by the window in the library. "So...we face the chamber again," Said Hermione.  
  
"Yup," Answered Harry.  
  
"Then we'll have to defeat whoever this person is," Said Syaoran.  
  
"Brainstorm?" The six asked in unison.  
  
They laughed, "Yeah," And they started coming up with suspects. Most were from Slytherin and some from the other three houses. But over half were Slytherin. (go figure...)  
  
"Okay, we got like...50 people, Sakura and Syaoran, you two keep an eye on the Slytherins, you've got access to the dorm so it won't be hard," Planned Eriol. The couple nodded, "Meilin and Tomoyo, you keep an eye on the Hufflepuffs," They nodded too, "Harry and Ron, you guys will keep an eye on Gryfindors, and Hermione and me'll be looking after the Ravenclaws. Agreed?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Kay,"  
  
"Uh-huh,"  
  
"Mmm hmm,"  
  
"Got it,"  
  
"We'll get Yue and Ruby in this too," Said Sakura.  
  
"Kay, but let's get some sleep now," Said Syaoran as he yawned.  
  
"Kay," The others answered as they started for their dorms to rest and start another day at Hogwarts school...  
  
As the eight left the library, three figures stood in a dark corner of the room. faces cloaked be black cloaks and from the lack of light no one could tel if they were female or male. The tallest one spoke, "You've won the last battle but you have not won the war," It or now he said. As to the voice was male. He was taller then the other two. Maybe 16 or 17, maybe older.   
  
The shorter ones were the same size. they were maybe 11 or 12. The three cackled manically. Their laughter small but full of evil. They all had a symbol on the left side of their cloak. The symbol had a snake on it...it was the Slytherin crest. (crest, sign, dunno...)  
  
CD: I know, short...but I'm tired and...I have alot of homework -_-... I hate school....R&R plz! ^_^ 


	5. No chapter, just to let you know

No, this ain't a chapter sorry...I'm just telling you guys that I might not be updating for awhile with freggin school and stuff like that. And...I got writer's block...-_-'' I got some friends helppin me but I can't it down on pap- i mean computer. It's too hard to focus on my fanfics when exams are already coming in October or the end of September or something. So if any of you people have any ideas for something to happen -like S+S kiss somewhere in the story or something review and tell me! Or you can always E-mail me with my email address in my profile! ^^   
Here's some replys to people who reviewed:  
  
To Blue-Dreamz: I'll never tell...until i write it down! ^_______^  
  
To AnimeObsessionFantasy: Don't ya'll worry, I just got a struck of insparation! ^^ So happy! must go WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! ^_^  
  
To Mycherrywolf: Thanx for the info! I'll use it well! LOL  
  
I'll update when I got the time to do updates and stuff! Ja ne my friends!! 


	6. The real Chapter 5!

CD: Heh heh ^^" school sux like hell. No wait, more then hell! evil!!!! ^^" I'm sorry? R&R!  
  
December came and everyone was excited about the holidays.(No it's not gonna be like the last one just to let you people know) and an anniversity of a certain day before Christmas. "What a day," Said Eriol said as and his friends exited the Potions room. It was the end of the day and the beginning of Christmas holidays.  
  
It was a tiring day because they wanted to go home. They didn't last year and wanted to this year at least. "Yeah, I can't wait to go home," Said Harry. (Harry's staying at the Li mansion remember? He calls it his home too because...well, he lives there now ^^")   
  
"Yeah, but we're leaving the country just to let you know," Said Eriol.  
  
"To the Hong Kong?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yup," Sakura answered, "The actual Li mansion,"  
  
"I wonder how it's like to live in a mansion," Wondered an awed Ron.  
  
"Confusing," Was Harry's reply.  
  
The rest laughed as they reached the great hall. The teachers were on guard practically 24/7 after the message on the wall in November. There weren't any terrified or anything. But no one knew for sure. No messages or anything yet either. Eriol had fore seen that some will die when all hell brakes loose though. They just hoped it wouldn't come true.  
  
"Two weeks of no school," Said Meilin, "But with training," She moaned.  
  
"It can't be that bad," Said Hermione, "All you do is learn about magic and stuff,"  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Meilin countered, "But I want a holiday!" Her friends laughed at her complaints.  
  
The day came for all to go to their families for the holidays. "Bye guys!" Hermione and Ron said fare wells.  
  
"Bye!" The six said as they drove off in the limo. They were heading for the London airport.   
  
They were on the plane. Heading for Hong Kong. (Place Sakura's father's name here) would meet them in Hong Kong. And (Place Tomoyo's mom's name here) would be there too. The plane took 5 hours. 3 hours into the ride Sakura felt uneasy. "What's wrong?" Asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I just have a bad feeling about leaving the school that's all," She answered looking out the window to the heavenly misty sky.   
  
  
  
"We all do Sakura," Syaoran said soothingly as he put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We just have to deal with it and hope nothing happens when we're gone," Added Eriol.   
  
(He's always the wise one haven't you noticed? I make him smart! LOL and Syaoran too! LOL)   
  
"I know," Said Sakura, "I just have a bad feeling about it,"  
  
"If anything happens, Dumbleodre'll let us know, don't worry Sakura," Reassured Harry.   
  
------------------*------------------  
  
They arrived at Hong Kong airport late at night. Their parents were there to greet them. "How was school honey?" Asked (place Sakura's dad here LO).  
  
"Fine otou-san, fine!" Sakura cheerfully answered as she hugged her father.  
  
"I see you like it squirt," Said Touya. He, Yukito, and Ruby didn't stay for long. They came back to Japan/London(or wherever she lives) in November.  
  
"Shuddup," Sakura said warningly. (can she do that? o.O I cant picture her doing that...)  
  
Touya gave a chuckle. "Same as always," Yukito said with a his smile.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll head back to the mansion then," Said Yelan.  
  
"Okay," They agreed as they headed for the limos. They needed more then one just because there were a lot of luggage...and there was a lot of people. (-_^')   
  
"Let's go do something," Suggested Meilin. It was only a couple of days before Christmas and they didn't have anything to do. They were in the west wing living room.   
  
"How about we go to town?" Asked Harry.  
  
"And...why would you want to go to town kid?" Asked Eriol as he read his magic book, sipping his tea peacefully.  
  
"Uh...no reason. It's just I wanted to get you guys something," Harry murmured.  
  
"Aww! You don't have to do that!" The girls chirped.  
  
"But I want to," Harry replied.  
  
"If you say so pal," Said Syaoran. He was on the computer.  
  
"Let's go then, we need the clothes anyway," Said Eriol as he casually getting up holding his tea.  
  
------------------*------------------  
  
They spent more then 5 hours shopping. And a way over $100 dollars in a day! As usual, the girls dragged the guys around most of the 5 hours. (they got a lot of money eh?)  
  
"Whew! that was a long shopping spree," Eriol said as he trudged in the west wing living room with about 10 bags.  
  
"I know, but at least the girls are tired," Syaoran moaned as he, too, came in with bags in his arms.  
  
Harry came in with only two bags!!! "You get it so easy Potter," Syaoran murmured as he plunked the bags down and flopped on the couch.  
  
"The girls went to their room and resting just to let you know," Harry said as he sat down.  
  
"I can't see how they're tired," Said Eriol as he took a sip of tap water.  
  
"I know," Piped Harry, "You guys had all they bags!" He burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Very funny Potter/Harry," The two Chinese boys said in unison.  
  
------------------*------------------  
  
  
  
Christmas morning came as all of London a woke. "Merry Christmas!" Could be heard all over the city.  
  
Packages came from Hermione and Ron for all. They exchanged gifts and kisses, cakes and laughter all morning. "Hey guys," Called Harry to his friends.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"Uh...Do you mind if we go to visit someone?" Harry dropped his head, "I'll be back later,"  
  
"Where 'are' you going anyway?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Pivet Drive," At the street name the rest knew where he was headed to.  
  
------------------*------------------   
  
*Ding Dong* The doorbell rung to a certain house on a 'certain' street. In side the house were foot steps to the door. "AHHH!!!! We thought we told you to never show your face here again!" Mr. Dursely (i think that's how it's spelled ^^") roared in anger. Mrs. Dursley and Dudley looked on in disgust.  
  
"Mr Dursely, you should wait and hear what people have to say before you start spitting in their faces and yelling, sir," Eriol said in his monotoned voice with his trademark smirk.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me how or how not to treat people boy," Warned Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Mr. Dursley," Harry begun. He would never call his uncle, aunt, and cousin by their names again. Never again, "I've brought you some gifts for Christmas,"   
  
Them mood changed dramatically as Harry said those words. "Mr Dursley, Mrs. Dursley here," As Harry held out a small delicate small box.  
  
Mrs. Dursley opened it to find see a gold bracelet for, obviously, Mrs. Dursley and a gold band watch for Mr. Dursley. They gaped at the sight of real gold. "Dudley," Harry called, "Some exercise tapes and someone stuff I'm sure you'd like," Harry held out the other wrapped box out to his sorta-not-really-but-in-a way-true ex-cousin. Dudley took the box and went inside.   
  
CD: R&R! Thanx guys!!! 


	7. Leaving

CD: Allo ya'll, I'm in a sleepy mood today...must be cause i slept for laong time! lol R&R plz!   
  
When Christmas day was over they still had the rest of the month of December left of holidays. Sakura and Syaoran stood in the training room. It was night and most were asleep. "Sword!" Sakura summoned. They started sparing. Just a friendly one. No blood shed. Being they're both lovers, why would they try to kill each other?   
  
"You're getting strong my flower," Syaoran complimented as he dodged Sakura's attacks.  
  
"You are too my little puppy!" Sakura teased.   
  
"Now for that you must pay," Syaoran smirked as he made a quick move and disarmed his love in a split second and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Mmm, you're so cute when you do that," Sakura said as he kissed her softly.  
  
"You are too when you're helpless," Syaoran kissed her gently once more. Sakura put her arms around her boyfriend's waist and so did he. They shared another passionate kiss once more.  
  
------------------*------------------   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were on the main floor living room sharing hot chocolate. They sat peacefully on a couch. "We're leaving in a week," Eriol informed as he nuzzled her hair. He loved the smell of her. He could daydream all day smelling her heavenly scent.   
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Like what you smell?" She teased.  
  
He chuckled, "Very my dear, very," He answered as he started to nip at the croak of her neck.  
  
------------------*------------------   
  
  
  
Harry sat quietly in the unlit room watching the light fluffy snow float slowly past the window. He was in his room thinking of what would've happened if his new friends wouldn't have came to his rescue when he was thrown out of the hell hole of a house last year. 'I'm just glad they were there and their family's so kind as to let me stay and house me,' He thought as he turned to his mountain of presents from the families and friends. 'And generous!' He turned his attention back to the window once again. He saw a flying figure coming towards him. It was too dark to see anything because it was dark, but he could still see it was coming his way. "What's this all about?" He wondered aloud as he opened the window.  
  
The figure flew closer with every flap. "Looks like it's coming in a hurry," Harry said as he saw the quick flaps. The figure came closer and closer when he was able to see the messenger. "Fawks?" (Don't know how to spell the name) Harry was confused. Why would Dumblore send him something in a hurry?   
  
Fawks flew through the open window. He called to me happily as I came with a bowl of fresh water for him. He drank it happily as I took off the envelope. 'I wonder what's so ugrent?' Harry thought as he read the address. 'To all Hogwarts students of Li mansion house hold' It read. He scanned the page as his eyes widened in shock. "I have to get the others," He said to himself as he ran like he was for his life to find his friends.  
  
------------------*------------------   
  
Sakura and Syaoran had gone back to sparing but not with a couple of here's and there's where they kissed when they were close enough. "So beautiful," Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear as he jumped from behind her.   
  
"So 'handsome," Sakura joked as she and Syaoran both jumped into the air and clashed blades before coming back down to earth.  
  
"So..." Syaoran started when the door flung open. And in came our favourite Harry Potter character...Harry potter!  
  
He looked like he'd been running for dear life and didn't make it. "What's wrong Harry?" Sakura asked as Sword returned to a card.  
  
He held up the letter out to the two, his hands shaking with exhaustion. "Dear all hogwarts students of the Li mansion," He read aloud, "A crisis has occured at Hogwarts concerning one of the Slytherin students. He has been taken to the Chamber of Secrets. The chamber, as we've found out is not opened. Or at least the way young Mr. Potter came through is still locked.   
  
The name of the missing is Kouji Lebrun.  
  
We request you return to the school and investigate or other the whole problem.   
  
Sincerly, Headmaster Professor Dumblore."   
  
Sakura gasped when she heard Kouji's name. "Poor Meilin," She whispered as she buried her face into Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"We have...to...go back," Huffed Harry as he still regaining his breath. (It's a big house! ^^')   
  
"I agree, we leave tomorrow morning," Said Eriol who just walked in followed by Tomoyo and a crying Meilin, "I felt something strange in the air a moment ago so I got everyone together," He explained before Sakura, Syaoran, nor Herry asked.  
  
"I feel there's more this time," Said Harry, "I can feel the darkness sometimes. And I feel that there's more then one,"  
  
"Yes, we might as well go now," Said Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, let's hurry and get ready," Said Harry as they went to their rooms.  
  
------------------*------------------   
  
By dawn no one in the Li mansion was asleep. With all the comotion who could? With all the calling and whispering, you'd think there's a robber in the house! But luckily no one thought of that.  
  
The six assembled at the front door facing all the Li mansion resedance. Including Touya, Yukito, Ruby, Keroberus, and Spinnel. They bowed, "Good bye," They said solemly as Eriol created a transportation orb. The light showne and then, they were gone. Off to where they were needed...Hogwarts...  
  
CD: And that's the end of chapter 6...i think...till next time! (R&R too!) 


	8. One More Missing

CD: And another chapter up. U guys gotta be patient, I'm writing this as i go and...like most u people, I GOT SCHOOL! _   
  
To Princess-Lalaith: First, Kouji lives in America (USA) and...well...he does! ^_^" And the chamber's sealed off and they don't want to risk anything by going into it. For Harry's sake. You know what I mean... hisss, hisss, snake on the loose! That thing! Second...^_^""" I'm thinking of editing or maybe deleting this story when I'm done right now...or maybe I should edit it. I'll just edit it or something.   
  
ID: Allo me my friend's, cousin's, reviewers! And friends!  
  
CD: Whatever, I'll tell you guys who "shhe" (ID) is after, now on with day chappie! ^^  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The yellowish(ISH! lol) orb reappeared on the school grounds with a low light. They landed with a muffled thud, "Remind me to kill Hiragizawa after this," Growled Syaoran as he helped Sakura and Meilin up.   
  
They were in a foggy dark place, "We're at Hogwarts...right?" Asked Tomoyo as she shifted alittle to Eriol.  
  
"This is Hogwarts alright, I'll tell you that," Reassured Spinnel.  
  
"I sense evil here," Said Syaoran as he summoned his sword.  
  
"You should be afraid..." Came an eery hissing male voice.  
  
"Wha?" Everyone was confused and afraid of where the voice came from.   
  
"Very," Said another. Sounding like a girl this time.  
  
"Show yourself!" Yue commanded.  
  
"We will...in time," Said another male voice. more deep and...closer this time. Then the three voices laughed maniacally. Just like the voices as they disappeared, the fog ghostly disappeared along with the voices.  
  
The castle like school came into view. It was the same as always. Dark, damp, mucky. Yeah, it was Hogwarts. "Let's get out of this place," Said Meilin. They others agreed and started for the school.   
  
'What an event just happened,' Syaoran's mind said to Sakura.  
  
'I know,'  
  
'Now, we know for sure there's something up with the school,' Eriol's voice rang in both their ears as they nodded.  
  
------------------*------------------   
  
They spent most of their time running around the castle checking spirit wards or in the library looking for information on Voldemort. Of course there wasn't much. (i think ^^") "Sakura, Syaoran, it's your turn on ward duty," Eriol called. They were in the Slytherin common room reading.   
  
"We'll be right there!" Sakura replied as she and Syaoran got up and started for the door.  
  
"I can't see why we can just sit and wait for Voldemort to come," Whined Syaoran as they walked throughout the castle.  
  
"Well, we can't just let him get to us you know Syaoran," Said Sakura as she checked a ward on a candle. Syaoran started checking a couple just around the corner of the corridor. He just walked to the corner when his eyes widened in shock.   
  
"Sakura! Come here!" He called as he waved to her to come.   
  
"What is it?" She asked as she ran up beside him, "Oh my..." She started but couldn't finish. There was a message on the same wall that had the first message had been written a couple of months before.   
  
"MEILIN LI WILL LIE WITH HER LOVER IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER!" It read in flamed writing.  
  
'Where...where was Meilin last?' Syaoran asked everyone.  
  
'I don't know,' Harry answered.  
  
'She went off somewhere I think,' Eriol's voice replied.  
  
'She got up in the middle of the night last night, I thought she was going somewhere so I went back to sleep,' Tomoyo voice rang, 'She was here when I woke up,'  
  
"This is so confusing!" Sakura was pissed at the message and practically everything else that was happening.  
  
"Shh..." Syaoran comforted as he put an arm around his cherry blossom and held her as she softly cried on him. He glanced at the message, 'We're returning, we have to rethink this whole plan,' Syaoran sent as he picked up Sakura bridle-style and headed back to the library with his sword drawn.  
  
"We have two days until the other students arrive back to Hogwarts," Eriol declared. They were in the great hall. In a meeting with the teachers and the CardCaptors crew and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table discussing what to do next.  
  
"We should reinforce the wards," Said Syaoran as he still had an arm around Sakura protectively and his sword still drawn.  
  
"I agree with that," Harry agreed. They spoke formally because of the elders and adults and such so they got use to it. (Respect thing)   
  
"As do I," Eriol agreed, "But we need to think of another way because the villain has snuck through before, they can once more,"  
  
The others nodded "Well, I say we wait," Said Snape.  
  
"Why would we do that?!" Snapped Syaoran, "I mean, why would we do that Professor?" He rephrased.   
  
"Just like leaving bait for fish," Flit Whit said, "That is the perfect plan!" All the teachers started talking at once making a loud murmuring noise throughout the hall.  
  
"No," Eriol's voice boomed over everyone, making the attention on him. "If this is the same Voldemort then he already knows we could wait for him. We did that last year," Eriol explained.  
  
"Well we don't even know who it is yet," Piped Tomoyo.  
  
"I agree with Professor Snape. We should wait. We don't know who or what is doing this but we have to find out quick before it's too late," Sakura finally saying something.  
  
"Yes," Agreed Harry.  
  
"I do too," Agreed Eriol, "Anyone else?"  
  
Syaoran gave a slight nod as a yes or I-agree thing. "Then it is decided. We wait it out like last year. But reinforce the wards, do some spells and always fo everywhere in pairs or more understand?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes oh lord Eriol," The other kids said in mockery.   
  
"Very funny," Eriol said sarcastically, "But really guys, don't go anywhere alone,"   
  
"We get Eriol," Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay then, let's move," Syaoran said as they scanned out in different directions.  
  
"They still work together even under bad times," Said Dumbledore to the staff, "Maybe we could do the same,"  
  
------------------*------------------  
  
The first day of second term came and still no mention of any other disappearances. Meilin's parents, along with the Li family, were worried sick and arranged more training classes. They didn't get hurt that often but when they did it wasn't as severe as to draw blood...much. But it wasn't like last year. The elders now were much kinder but still as strict as ever.   
  
They were also excused from all classes on certain days of the week so they could just practice and train with each other in both Asian and Western magic. "Draw Sakura," Syaoran said as he went into a fighting stance.  
  
They were in the great hall once more. They elders weren't there but they were in practice anyway. "I accept my little wolf," Sakura gave a sly smile as she summoned Sword.  
  
"We'll see how well you've practiced my pet," Syaoran said as he then lunged for her with his sword drawn. Sakura jumped out of the way and dove down on Syaoran.  
  
"Not that easily my dear," Syaoran said as he jumped into the air as she came down.  
  
In another part of the room Eriol and Harry were having a western magic duel and Tomoyo was the referee. "You're getting good Eriol," Harry complimented.  
  
"Greatly appreciated Harry. But we need to focus on training and saving Meilin and Kouji. I can tell they're waiting for another victim, I can feel it,"  
  
"Well let's hope they're waiting doesn't weaken as we wait Eriol," Tomoyo said as she read a Hogwarts book.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cherry Dragon: Okay, now this is my friend-  
  
Immature Dragon: And cousin!  
  
Cherry Dragon: AND cousin...~_^''' It's this first time I ever had a FRIEND here before! Heh heh! ^^  
  
Immature Dragon: Yeah, and she says Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!   
  
Cherry Dragon: You don't have to starin "review" that much...-_-  
  
Immature Dragon: OH COURSE I DO!!! I'M HYPER AFTER ALL!!!!!!!!!! ^_________^ SUUUUGGGGAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!   
  
Cherry Dragon: O......k.......o.O R&R! thanx! 


	9. Finally

Cherry Dragon: Yup, finally updated. Like hell, I had to really think it all over again. Heh, even read it over again! lol  
  
Aqua Dragon: Hello? I'm here too!  
  
Cherry Dragon: And this is my younger sister  
  
Aqua Dragon: And she'd like to say a big, big, BIG sorry to everyone! ^_^  
  
Cherry Dragon: Uh...Yeah, sorry, sorry, sorry!  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's been a horrible month. Hermione and Ron, along with Meilin and Kouji missing, I can't take it for long. A Hufflepuff girl was petrified and the school is under school arrest according to Syaoran. Which means no one is to leave their dorms unless had to.  
  
Everyone's nervous and tense. Especially the CardCaptors, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo. They look like they haven't slept in a week! They've been trianing non stop! I hope nothing bad happens to Hermione and the others.   
  
I've been worried about Hermione the most somehow! I've only noticed it now! This is strange...very strange.   
  
We've found another message on the stupid wall once again saying that the chamber has been opened somewhere else. I hate Voldemort with all my might with taking all of my friends away! Voldemort we will defeat you one day or another! He gets on my nerves so...If only this would blow over like cotton in the wind. If only it were that easy.  
  
Harry Potter   
  
"Show us the relative location of Lord Tom Voldemort," Eriol summoned.  
  
They were in the great hall as Eriol summoned a three dimensional map of London. Dumbldore and the other teachers sat in awe as a little red blinking arrow blinked pointing east. Then pointed west. It started pointing around in circles. "He has got a shield spell on him," Eriol confirmed, "I need more power to over come it," He glanced at his group of friends.  
  
"Sure," They answered in unison as they did. (Blah, blah, blah)  
  
As his power grew the arrow was stable and started pointing north. "North?" Eriol asked in dismay, "But that only leads to Chellington Wizard Academy(I made it up on the spot when I wrote this chapter okay? ^^"")."   
  
"But they can't be there," Harry piped in, "The school doesn't even know about Lord Voldemort's around here,"  
  
"It's a start, cause the arrow locates him there," Eriol said as he swished the map away. "So, let's do some digging,"  
  
  
  
"'Digging'?" The teachers asked clearly confused.  
  
"Information about the school," Touya explained.  
  
"I've read that Chellington's a real strict school for wizards," Said Harry.  
  
"It's cold up there too," Tomoyo added.  
  
"Okay then, we should go there now. If he's there, and the other to the chamber's there, we're there." Eriol stated.  
  
The others agreed. "Yue, Kero, you two stay here in case he comes back or something," Sakura ordered as they vastly complied.  
  
"Ruby, Spinnel, you should too," Eriol said, "Come on, we should just go now."  
  
"We'll be back later!" Tomoyo said as they walked out of the room.  
  
------------------Chellington Academy------------------  
  
"Headmaster, seven people are here and they want to speak with you," A young messenger boy said as he stood in a slightly dark office.   
  
"Where from?" The deep cold voice of the headmaster asked sitting the shadow.   
  
The young boy winced at the coldness, "Hogwarts, sir."  
  
The headmaster seemed to give it some thought, "Let them in to the Professor board room," He finally ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," And the boy left to inform the visitors. 


	10. Trixie & Thomas Emar

The boy, about 17, lead them down corridors after corridor until they stopped at a big wooden double doors. "Here is where the Headmaster is," The boy informed as he opened the doors.  
  
Inside was a long table with as-you-can-see you teachers. The room was big but had only the table. The room was decorated in red fabrics hanging around the room in a design. The teachers stared at the children stepping in to the room. They stood in a line and bowed. (Blah, blah, blah, same thing) "Greeting Professors and Headmaster," They greeted.  
  
"Hello," Said the seemingly headmaster who was sitting at the top of the table facing them. "Why have you come?"   
  
"We are here on a mission," Touya answered.  
  
"And what mission would that be?"  
  
"We are on a mission to catch Lord Voldemort," Syaoran explained.  
  
As he said 'Lord Voldemort' the room gasped.  
  
"You must be a gallant boy or a fool to speak his name," A teacher spat. The others joined in on insults. (How friendly)  
  
"We're courageous yes, but fools we are not," Eriol retorted. "Now would you please just let us explain why we are damned here!"  
  
The room quieted, "You dare talk to a Headmaster in that tone?"  
  
"Yes, if it is needed." Sakura answered.  
  
"...Now, Voldemort has escaped and is presuming around here in this area. We were sent here to catch him. He's also kidnaped four children from Hogwarts from which we are from." Explained Eriol in a forced calmness.  
  
"And has he not killed them yet?"  
  
"We believe they aren't because they're moving them-" There was a sudden explosion.  
  
"What was that?" Asked a teacher.  
  
"Must be Voldy," Tomoyo said as the others rushed out of them room towards the bang.   
  
The explosion had taken place out side. The smoke was still settling. As the smoke settled they could see three figures standing at the edge of the woods. "Who is that?" Asked Sakura.  
  
As the dust settled and they could see again they got their answer. "Lord Voldemort!" They said in unison.  
  
"An-"  
  
"Trixie and Thomas Emar," Trixie and Thomas answered with smirks.  
  
Lord Voldemort laughed at their shocked faces. "Trixie and Thomas Emar. Do you even know what that stands for?"  
  
"What?" Syaoran questioned. The school just arriving now. (Slow pokes...-_-)  
  
"Emar, 'M' 'R'...whic h stands for, Marvolo Riddle." Trixie answered.  
  
"My real name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle II. And this is my twin sister, Trixie Marvolo Riddle."   
  
"You!" Eriol said in fury as he hurled.........  
  
CD: Yes, I've updated...and now I'm on a roll! ^_____^ I don't even know what my inspiration is! WHHeEEEeeeeEEEEE I'm just seriously in the mood to write.   
  
AD(Aqua Dragon): Yeah, and started like a bliion other stories on paper  
  
CD: Yes actually I have! And some I'm continuing on paper.  
  
AD: Why can't you just write them on the computer? and then upload em so everyone'll know how you feel and read your stories.  
  
CD: Cause they're too complicated and I'll make it even longer! ^^ Anyway, Review okay? Thanx! And thanx for even reading it and stayin with me! 


	11. Only The Beginning of The Battle

CD: Yes, I've got my inspiration back! YAY! ^^  
  
"You!" Eriol said in fury as he hurled a fireball at them.   
  
"Mavoulious," Thomas summoned an eery green shield.  
  
"My children are smarter then you think," Lord Voldemort said.   
  
He was wearing a black cloak and hooded. Only a pair of yellow eyes could be seen in the darkness of the coming night(it's like the afternoon) Thomas and Trixie were wearing their Hogwarts uniforms with their Slytherin crests. "I see you still have Elder One's body," Eriol sneered.  
  
"Yes, father had unfortunately not deposed of the useless body yet," Trixie countered with the same sneer Eriol had.  
  
"Yet? What do you mean by 'yet'?" Asked Sakura.  
  
The family of three sneered, their manic minds showing in their eyes as they glittered with cruel happiness. Voldemort raised his wand seeming to levitate something from behind the CardCaptors. They quickly turned to see what it was. What they saw shocked them to the edge. There, floating about twenty feet into the air were their friends. They were paler then usual. Limp bodies...and unconscious. "What did you do to them?!" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"Harry Potter, you should know. Just like what I did to the young Wesealy's only sister in your second year," Voldemort motioned to Ron, smirking at Harry's widened eyes widen even more if possible.  
  
"They're-"  
  
"Nearly Potter, nearly. We needed four energy sources to create father's experiement." Thomas answered.  
  
"Experiement?! EXPERIEMENT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE THINKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?" Sakura demanded/shrieked/boomed/exploded in pure anger/yelled losing her temper. "WHAT CENTURY ARE YOU IDIOTS FROM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She continued her rage.  
  
The Chellington school gaped and blinked dumbly at what they saw and how a young girl they don't even knew have the courage to scream her head off at the Dark lord of Darkness. (Sorry, I"m in a sorta hyper happy drunk faze right now and I'm listening to music that makes me really jumpy and hyper!!! ^______^I"m happy...^_^so i might write stupid things like dark lord of darkness or somethin.) "Who is this girl?" Asked a student.  
  
"She's hot," Said a boy. (Hehehehehe i couldn't resist!)  
  
"Now now, Miss Sakura, you wouldn't want to anger my father," The young first year boy named Thomas mocked. His tone suddenly went stone cold, "He'll kill them slowly before your very eyes,"  
  
"You possessed kids," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
'We need to cook up a real fast plan to defeat the Riddle family,' Eriol's mental mind said to his mental connected friends.  
  
'Yeah,' They answered with nods.  
  
'Stall em while I go do something,' Eriol said as he floated off.   
  
"What?! Where?" Syaoran asked.  
  
'I got an idea! I'm gonna pay a visit to some schools,' And he disappeared into the twilight of the day towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, leave us with the dirty job," Syaoran muttered a curse before turning back to his fellow pupils og Hogwarts. "Well, you heard the man. Let's go!" And with that he charged Thomas with his sword drawn.  
  
"So you want to play with swords do you? Well, two can play at that game," Thomas said as he too summoned a sword. They started dueling it out as the others battled Trixie and Voldemort.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done to our friends," Tomoyo growled as she did a fire spell on Trixie.   
  
She easily dodged it. "They'll be dead in a matter of hours when father's creation is complete," Trixie said as she summoned a block spell.  
  
We'll see about that squirt," Touya insulted as he summoned ice crystals.  
  
Near by, Harry and Sakura were fighting against Lord Voldemort. "Windy!" Windy flew to Voldemort but was reeled back to her mistress.  
  
"You haven't changed since I've trained you have you Sakura?" Voldemort mocked.  
  
"(some kind of spell to try and knock Voldey out. I don't know any! ^^")" Harry summoned but it, like Windy, was reeled back to Harry who ducked under it with ease.  
  
Harry growled with hatred clearly in his tone of growl.   
  
Syaoran and Thomas were equally match despite their age difference. "You're good for an 11-year-old son of a bastard,"   
  
"You'll pay for that comment," Thomas lost his temper and went at Syaoran with all his strength.   
  
Syaoran who was fighting in European style quickly switched to Asian. He jumped into the air dodging Thomas's attack. Thomas wasn't expecting that and missed his footing, tripping. Syaoran quickly grabbed the young boys arm and pulled him up again and positioned his sword under the first year's chin.   
  
You should never lose your anger on the battle field." Syaoran said, "Or else you'll lose track of your skills and manipulate yourself with victorious ideas.,"  
  
"You'll die the hands of my father Li," Thomas muttered.  
  
"Now, now, let's just relax and watch the scene." Syaoran said as he turned the kid around to face the two battles going on. (Amazing he's not worried about Sakura right now eh?)  
  
Secretly he worried like hell for Sakura's safety and relied on Harry to protect her for which he was preoccupied with an annoying kid slowly squirming in his grip. (I take it back...But how can he let another 'male' look after Sakura?! Apart from Yue, Kero, Eriol, and her dad?! lol)  
  
It was now dark, but still, the battle raged on. Some Chellinton students wanting to help but were ordered no to by Syaoran. "We don't need any more blood split blood here." He said as he returned to watching helplessly as his friends slowly getting tired and being over come by the squirming-annoying-whining-muttering twin sister and father.  
  
'Where the hell are you Hiragizawa? We're fighting a losing battle,' Syaoran thought lowly as the annoying 11-year-old still squirmed and whined quietly in his grip. 'And when will this hell of a kid stop moving?!' He inwardly growled, 'Wait till I get my hands on you Hiragizawa, where ever you are,'  
  
'I'm right here dear little decedent,' Came Eriol's mental voice.  
  
Syaoran turned towards the direction of the west trees to find Eriol floating and smiling happily despite the situation battle. "I was wondering when you'd come," Syaoran called.  
  
"Heh, heh, I had to do a lot of stops and a ton of explaining," He said as shadows started appearing through the woods...  
  
"And who did you have to stop and explain to exactly?" Syaoran wondered aloud.  
  
CD: Wonder who the shadows could be...? Review please! thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12 got no name for now

CD: Yes, I have my spark back it's making write sooo much! ^^ I love my insperation! What ever it is! Oh, and this chapter may be a little angust. Maybe, you decide.  
  
"And who did you have to stop and explain to exactly?" Syaoran wondered aloud.   
  
The shadows in the bushes and through the trees were ghostly and eery. They seemed to approach them. Eriol landed beside Syaoran. "You've caught little Riddle Junior I see,"  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty tough for a little guy," Syaoran wasn't really paying attention to Eriol. But more on the shadows that seemed to loom over them like the night. The rustling of the leaves by the wind wasn't helping either.   
  
"You'll find out when they get here. I'm joining Sakura and Harry," Eriol informed before disappearing from Syaoran's side.  
  
Syaoran only gave a simple nod as he still focused on the shadows. Thomas stopped squirming and was beguiled by the shadows too. Seeing if they were reinforcement his father summoned or more of the enemy.   
  
On the battle field, Eriol gave them a very slight upper hand but it was equal to the Dark Lord. But the lord would always push them down, then they would push him down, it carried on throughout the battle.   
  
Tomoyo and Touya had mangled the young girl unconscious. She lay peacefully on the soft grass. "Amazing how much power she has," Touya said as he put bandages over his wounds.  
  
"I know. She could be Harry's rival if she wanted," Tomoyo agreed as she finished bounding her wounds and started helping Touya.   
  
They then ran over to help Eriol, Sakura, and Harry.   
  
Syaoran was still staring caution clearly in his eyes and expression as the first figures came into view. He figured that there were more then one. 'More like a hundred,' He had thought. "Hey, Li." Greeted a figure that had ice blue eyes and blonde hair.(Three guesses who. And takers?)  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked as Draco and some of is Hogwarts friends coming into view.  
  
"Eriol sent us, he said you had 'pest' problems," The blonde teenager answered.  
  
"I see, and who else do you have with you?"  
  
"Ah...not many, just about the whole school and from Drumstrang along with a few other schools." Draco simply answered.  
  
Syaoran nodded dumbly, "Hey Draco, you look after Riddle junior here, and I'll go help the others," Syaoran said. He didn't wait for a reply but only handed the now squirming(again) Thomas over to Draco.  
  
He turned to the group of gathering children of 11-year-olds to 17 and professors, "Uh, you guys stay here and see if Voldemort calls reinforcements. Then you guys back us up. But for now some of you try and get those four people floating up there down and to a hospital or something. I suggest some first years for slickness and last years for protection if anything happens and an ambush takes place. Professors, go join the Chellington professors. Move!" He ordered emotionlessly and ran off to help his friends.  
  
"You head the man! You five, come with me, we'll go get em down with levitation spells," Draco ordered as he shoved the still squirming kid to Crab and Goyle.  
  
The selected five were a mix of students from a variety of schools. They only nodded and ran off into the bushes lead by Draco as the others stood by with their wands already drawn and ready for anything.   
  
"Hey Voldemort! Over here!" Syaoran called as he summoned a water spell.  
  
"You weak little children! My children are as strong as you! And they are 11!" He cackled as he easily repelled it to the trees.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd be here Syaoran," Eriol said as he dodged a fire spell.  
  
'Triple team...' "Now!" Eriol said mentally and aloud as they stopped their other attacks and summoned standard elemental spells but at utmost power.   
  
"Fire!" Three summoned.  
  
"Water!" A pair summoned.  
  
"Firey!" Sakura summoned. The six attacks flew at full force directly at Lord Voldemort.   
  
"They got him!" A third year student from Drumstrang said in disbelief.  
  
"No," Lilyian said, "He's never defeated that easily."  
  
"And how do you know?" The 13-year-old asked.  
  
"Because my uncle, Draco's father, is one of his Death eaters,"  
  
The students from the other schools quieted and took a small step away from her. "I'm not like him you dimbats!" The others only nodded still a little suspicious as they watched on straining through the smoke to catch a glimpse of what was happening.  
  
They heard sounds of yelling and spell bonding filled the cold dark air as lights of fire lighted the sky.   
  
------------------*------------------  
  
The sounds could be heard off in the 3 mile distance around them. Death eaters gathering around. "Here we start another battle," Draco's father, Lucis murmured as he and hundreds others wizards and witches. New and old death eaters, gathering to the yellowish light in the sky 3 miles into the distance. Their Lord, Lord Voldemort, had summoned them mentally to Chellington grounds against the pesky CardCaptors and Harry Potter.   
  
------------------*------------------   
  
"Shield!" Sakura summoned shield to shield herself and her friends from the repel Lord Voldemort did straight back at them.   
  
As the attack ended they were back into battle again. Syaoran glanced over to the slowly and quietly floating bodies of Hermione, Ron, Kouji, and Meilin. They were slowly taken down by Draco one by one. Slow and steady. Draco was on the last one, who was Ron, when Trixie had awoken from her slumber and chanted a curse spell. Much like what her father had done on Harry but only killing him slowly...  
  
CD: Ok, I didn't know Ron dies sometime cause I never read the books. ^^" So.........yeah......I feel so sad for the guy! R&R!!! 


	13. Death of a Friend

CD: Oh really? Then then I must kill friend for telling that. The jerk...humph! Anyway, he dies...in this chapter. You go read and review and I'll go kill him virtually over msn. Enjoy!  
  
The green lighting bolt hit Ron as soon as Ron had landed on the ground. "RON!!!" Harry had cried out as he ran to his best friend's side.  
  
Hermione and the others had already awaken and stared in horror as Ron was electrified conscious. He panted heavily. Draco help held his upper body up. "Ron? Are you okay Ron?" Harry asked as tears willed up in his eyes.  
  
The CardCaptors had heard and saw the lighting bolt hit but had no time to mourn while they still had to fight Lord Voldemort. "Shit," Eriol and Syaoran cursed to themselves as they heard sobbing from the group surround Ron in the bushes.  
  
"C'mon Ron!" Hermione said as tears fell slowly from her eyes as she looked on at her dying friend.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny had finally made it through the bushes to the group.  
  
"Ginny," Ron hoarsely said as he looked at everyone there, "Guys, I think I'm--"  
  
"Don't say that Wesley, you fool," Draco muttered.  
  
"You'll be alright Ron," Meilin whispered as Kouji held her knowing the worst was yet to come for Ron.  
  
Voldemort gave another periling laugh, "His life force will work perfectly for the last bit of energy of my creation!" He dove for Ron.  
  
MELINIA SURPIFIUM SUPERIEMA ELEGIMA!!!" Draco roared the spell as a great ball of ice, fire, wind, water, gold, and silver bits formed above him.   
  
"What's this? I see one of my Death eaters have taught you something!" Lord Voldemort said as the ball of elements shot at him.   
  
There was a great light and everything went quiet. Light shot in all directions. A scream was then heard.   
  
The light had faded and they founded the CardCaptors were shot to the ground. small gashes and cuts all over. Draco was left standing furiously standing with his wand held above his head, gasping for the attack had taken up most of his energy. Lord Voldemort was no where in sight. All left was a black cloak on the ground. "Good-bye Ginny. Tell mum to not worry. C-ya around...my friends..."   
  
"Ron!" Harry and Hermione cried as their red headed friend drew his last breath.  
  
Everything seemed to stop for them the CardCaptors were sitting near by watching with sad eyes as Ron breathed one last time and closed his eyes. Hermione leaned on Harry as Harry put an arm around her in a comfort hug. There was a silent moment where all was quiet for Ron, dead silent. The world around them seemed to stop dead in it's tracks like someone pressed the pause button.   
  
Hermione wept quietly on Harry's shoulder as Meilin did the same with Kouji. Draco slowly laid Ron's limp body down and put a comforting hand on Hermione's back. He then stood. Harry doing the same, holding Hermione close. The others followed suit, walking into the clearing where a single black cloak laid, lost by it's owner.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Tomoyo soothed as she and Sakura took Hermione for girl-to-girl comfort.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol glared at Trixie who was unconscious again by then explosion. "She'll pay dearly when she wakes up," Muttered a very pissed Eriol.  
  
"My father isn't dead yet," Said Thomas with a smug look.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean kid?" Syaoran demanded more then asked from his bottled fury.  
  
"My father's creation, it's ready, I can feel it's dark power,"  
  
"I can too," Agreed Sakura.  
  
"So do we," Syaoran and Eriol said in unison.  
  
"But where?" Harry asked.  
  
Sakura and the others stopped their mourning and looked around the clearing. Trying to pinpoint the location of this enormous power. Tension was in the air once again as they held their silent breaths and wands drawn. "THERE!!!" Syaoran and Sakura announced as they shot their sights at the Chellington school/castle.   
  
"Hey! You, get out of there now!" Eriol ordered.  
  
They quickly obeyed. As they got out of the way just in time to see a dark slim figure standing on the roof tops of the school. "Who is that?" A student asked.  
  
"My mother," Thomas answered...  
  
CD: Dun, dun, DUN! Mother Riddle's here! And she's not alone!*gasp* Rest In Peace Ronny my man. 


	14. Mrs Riddle

CD: No comment.   
  
"My mother," Thomas answered...  
  
"Your WHAT?!" The CardCaptors asked in pure shock. (What? You thought I'd 'not' put her in the story? hehehe well, I am. And her name is of my worst enemies...oh how I loath them...)   
  
"You heard right," A gentle voice said as the figure floated down to the ground. Her features were draped by a curtain of night so no one could see her true identity. A group of Death eaters stood by her side. 'When did they get here?' Wondered Harry.  
  
"Uh..." They were still in shock. They didn't really think the mother would be 'alive'.   
  
'I didn't think we'd be meeting Mrs. Riddle,' Eriol's mentle voice whispered.  
  
'Us either,' The others agreed.  
  
"Hello," She greeted nicely, then suddenly turned stern, "Thomas, what are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
Thomas stiffened and stood up straight despite Crabbe and Goyle holding him. "Uh, yes mother?" He sounded small. (Like fly small lol)  
  
"What are you doing here?! And where is your sister?" She huffed with anger.  
  
"Sounds like your mother Li," Eriol whispered.  
  
"Oh very funny," Came Syaoran's annoyed reply.  
  
"Trixie is over there," Thomas answered as he pointed to her limp body on the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Who did this?" Mrs. Riddle demanded.  
  
"Them," Thomas's voice turned cold like his father as he cocked a finger at the CardCaptors and Draco. (Like father, like son... typical. They even has the same name! lol)  
  
"You..." She hissed. They couldn't see her face but everyone knew that she was glaring daggers size of footballs at the CardCaptors, Harry, and Draco.  
  
'she's getting mad," Meilin's mentle voice said.   
  
The others nodded. "W-w-who are you?"   
  
"Malory Ashley M. Riddle,"   
  
CD: Ok, Malory is the name of my worst enemy in school, Ashley is my hated classmate *nods as matter a factly* I must say that I hate them to the day the world blows. And to relish my anger I will kill Mrs. Riddle! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Take that miss Ash B*bleep* and Snotty Mal!!!! MUAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!! *ahem* But I do not intend to direct any of this to any other persons who are named Ashley or Malory. It's just that these particular ones are the utmost un-loyal friends you could ever have in your entire lifetime and your next! And always stealing your money and not paying it back. Ashley! You owe me $15.00! You conniving b*bleep*! What friends eh? Not much I'd say. Humph.   
  
Never mess with Cherry Dragon, her computer, and her instant internet access!!   
  
Boy, I never wrote a author note that long before! I hope I never do one again actually, I rant too much. lol Sorry for you having to read all of it too. R&R! I know it was a very short chapter... 


	15. Eriol's SupriseFYI: At the end of the ch...

CD: It's my B-day today!! Or yestaurday. Depending on when you read this actually... Well, anyway, IT'S MY B-DAY TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________^  
  
"Malory Ashley M. Riddle," Her blonde hair glistening in the moon light.  
  
"Malory Ashley M...." Draco tried it on his tongue, "Malory Ashley Malfoy?" He suddenly said. "Malory Ashley Malfoy? My father's dead sister?!" Now it was Draco's turn to be speechless out of this universe.  
  
"Our what?" Lilyian questioning what she had heard.  
  
Draco was at a loss of words and couldn't answer. He was about to fight against someone he never met but part of his family. This was crazy to him. His father was going to have a fit when he hears this...or has he? Draco could see the scowl on his father's face even if it was from a rooftop of a castle/school. He only blinked the scowl away and took his gaze back to the raging Riddle mother before him, "Where is your father?" She hissed.  
  
"He's...he's well, not here." Came Thomas's hesitant reply.  
  
"You all will pay for what you've done to my husband," She glared all around and then spotted Dumbledore then at Draco, "You will have the honor of being the first!" She swished her wand and directed a spell simulair to Draco's at him.   
  
Draco was too shocked too move. At the last minute the ball of what ever spell whoosed to the direction of the group of Chellington kids and the teachers.  
  
"Illusion!" Sakura summoned one of the elemental cards. The Illusion did it's job well because at that moment, she could see no one in the field except her.   
  
"Go see if they're are alright," Said Sakura motioning to Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran lended Sakura some of his power to hold the masive illusion.   
  
They nodded and ran in the direction of the Chellington students and all teachers from other schools. "Is everyone okay?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
Most Chellington students escaped with only with a few scrapes and bruises. Some of the teachers weren't that lucky. For instance, some had suffered sevear burns and cuts along with some of the teachers. "Looks, like Mrs. Riddle knows that the professors the most powerful wizards here at the moment," Eriol stated as he examined the injurys and helped Tomoyo with bandages.   
  
"Yeah," A student, Travis, a Chellington fifth year student agreed grimly as he too helped out with badages. "Hey, this professor's gone," Said Chad, a Drumstrang student said as he pointed to a motionless body.   
  
"Snape?" Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison as they stood a little wide eyed.   
  
"This day is full of suprises," Tomoyo whispered to herself as she and Eriol brought Snapes body aside.  
  
"I agree," Eriol whispered back as they found a couple more dead teachers and students.  
  
------------------*------------------   
  
  
  
"We can't hold the barrier for much longer," Syaoran strained to keep focus.  
  
"Ok, get ready for battle you guys," Sakura called to the students.  
  
They nodded with their nervousness. "Now!" Sakuira let down the barrier.  
  
"Attack!" Mrs. Riddle comanded to her, her husbands, death eaters. The death eaters came raining down on the students with wands drawn. (humph, talk about hell's rain eh?)   
  
The war began. Eriol put up a barrier for the wounded where no one could come through except the students. In the first minute poeple from both sides were wounded or dead. That probubly scared the hell out of the younger ones but they didn't show it from Eriol's point of view. "Who are amoung the dead from the curse spell Mrs. Riddle did?" Eriol questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"About 10," Tomoyo whispered. She was clearly mourning over the deaths she had seen over the time span of five minutes.   
  
"Injured?" Eriol asked more softly this time seeing her state.  
  
"20, Dumblore wants to speak with you also," She added still in her whisper soft voice.  
  
"Okay," Eriol said as he put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder for some comfort before starting for Dumbledor.  
  
"You've summoned me Headmaster?" Eriol asked as he kneeled beside the old man. He had been one of the few severally burned ones. Tomoyo had said that there was a good chance that he might not recover fully because of his old age. (How old is Dumbledore exactly anyway? Just a thought)   
  
"I may not survive this battle," Dumbledore said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Eriol stayed quiet. "But if do not...I would like you to take over for me," As the words left the old man's mouth Eriol was widened with shock.  
  
"Headmaster...?"   
  
Dumbledor put his hand up, "I am old. And can not last forever," He explained.   
  
Eriol could only nod. The weight to the responsibility setting in... 'I have to be a what?!'  
  
CD: Whew, what a day... *zzzzzzzz* gotta get some sleep before tomorrow. Got 4 projects due!! Wish me luck! Baii! 


End file.
